7teen: How the Rent A Cop stole Christmas Shopping
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Episode N/A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL: You guessed it, a perfect parody of DR SEUSS' How the Grinch stole Christmas. With altered Ryhmes from the story, and even the Grinch song altered. But it does have a normal story to go with it too.
1. How to stop Christmas Shopping

**CHAPTER ONE**

Christmas time was drawing ever so near.

And the Galleria mall was filled with cheer.

The shoppers were shopping. The prices were dropping.

And all of the teens were happily bee-bopping.

And just in the food court, by a lemon so large,

Were seven good friends who're the stars of this barge.

There was Jonsey and Wyatt, and Caitlin, and Jen.

And Mykan and Nikki, and Jude, codename Hang-ten.

They all had gathered to this quaint little spot.

To talk about their days, and the rest of the lot.

…

Jen said she thought of getting a dust-buster. "You know, so maybe Jonsey can clean around the house once in a while!"

"Chill out." snapped her step-brother. "I'm just not good at doing work around the house, that's all."

"Speaking of work." said Nikki. "How did you get on at the Christmas-shop?"

"Things were going great there… until I got fired."

Jonsey had scored a job at a store selling Christmas merchandise, and he was staring so much at pretty women passing by, that he dropped a box and broke plenty of antique ornaments, and since he couldn't pay for them… he got canned.

"Bummer." said Wyatt.

Caitlin was so psyched about Christmas coming. She browsed through a mall catalogue. "Ooh… Albatross 'n' Finch is having an 80 percent Christmas sale tonight for last minute shoppers."

Nikki just sighed. "Well at least they have it good. The Clones are forcing me to wear this Santa hat, and these elf-ears for the holiday spirit."

"I don't know Nikki." said Jonsey. "They do make you look kind of cute… RRR."

"Bite me!"

"Oh hey… and before I forget…" I said reaching down into one of my shopping bags. "I finally got it to come out today." I handed them each a copy of the latest comic book of Thunderbirds we stared in. "Merry Christmas guys."

The title of the episode was called, _"Give or take A-Million."_ And it was indeed about Christmas. "Wicked." said Jen. "A kid gets to ride with me in Thunderbird-2."

Just then, a ticket floated onto the table. "Loitering. I should have known." Came a voice we didn't want to hear.

Ron the Rent-a-cop, as usual still hasn't learned to keep his nose out of things. "You all better consider yourself warned." He said deeply.

I shot the guys a wink, indicating it was time for another one of "Mykan's Pranks." I pulled so many of these on the Rent-a-cop before, and haven't lost one yet.

I stood up to him, he looked me in the eye. "What do you want, Maggot?"

I asked him. "Say… do you know where I wanna 'B'?"

"How's that?"

"I said… Do you know where I wanna 'B'?"

"No, where?"

"I wanna 'B'… RIGHT HERE!" and I slapped a big capital letter-B on his chest with a big bonging sound, and took off laughing "Later guys!" I called back.

The rest of the gang laughed, and Jude even marked on his skateboard the score he kept between me and Ron. So far I was up by seven, he was still at zero.

Outraged that he fell for another one of my pranks, which was actually a "Get lost!" message from the rest of the gang, Ron marched angrily back to his station.

Christmas Eve day was tomorrow, and people would be barging in for last minute shopping. Ron was fed up enough with teenagers around because school was out for the holidays

…

Everyone in the Galleria liked Christmas a lot.

BUT the Rent-A-Cop, who worked inside that very place.

DID NOT!

The Rent-A-Cop hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season.

Please don't ask why, no one quite knows the reason.

It could be perhaps that his pants were pulled up too tight.

It could be his job wasn't going quite right.

But I think that the most likely reason was because,

May be that his heart had forgotten just what the meaning of Christmas was.

But whichever the reason, his heart or his pants.

He stood there that day hating the all the rants.

Staring all at the screens with a very sour stare.

To him, all the shopping teens, it just was not fair.

Loitering, and chatting, and doing as they wanted.

The Rent-A-cop's mind was ever so haunted.

He saw all the teens all inside the mall

Were buying a wreath to deck the hall.

"And they're buying themselves stockings!" he snarled with a sneer.

"For after tomorrow Christmas will be here!"

Then he growled, with his fingers nervously drumming,

"I MUST find a way to keep Christmas shopping from coming!"

For, tomorrow, he knew...

...All the teen girls and boys

Would come up bright and early. They'd rush in with their joys!

And then! Oh, the noise! Oh, the noise! Noise! Noise! Noise!

That's one thing he hated! The NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! NOISE!

They'd go to every shop, and shop 'till they drop.

They may even cause havoc even if he yelled "STOP!"

They'd loiter around, they'd litter on the ground.

And all this defiance would make his head pound.

And the more the Rent-A-Cop thought of the teens in the mall

The more he thought, "I must stop this whole thing once and for all!

"Why for twenty whole years I've put up with it now!

I MUST stop them from Christmas shopping!

...But HOW?"

…

He pounded his head on his security-cam screens and one of the screens showed the picture of a Santa Claus on a Neon-sign.

…

Then he got an idea!

An awful idea!

THE RENT-A-COP

GOT A WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA!

"I know just what to do!" He Laughed in his throat.

"I'll go home and make a Santa Claus hat and a coat."

And he chuckled, and clucked, "What a really clever trick!

"With this coat and this hat, I'll look just like Saint Nick."

…

So just before closing, he bought some fared clothes, sewing-gear and other stuff to alter the clothes to make them into a Santa outfit.

Then he headed home to make his coat. His plan was to finish the coat and then head back to the mall and make it so no one would be able to buy anything from the mall all day long.

"Look out you maggots." He chuckled Santa's coming to town early this year."


	2. Merry Christmas, Maggots!

**CHAPTER TWO**

The mall was finally ready to close, and the gang and I were all walking towards the front of the mall. Jude was also carrying a rater large wrapped up gift.

He put down the giant gift to get the door.

"Jude, what on Earth did you get?" asked Jen.

"Just a present for, Star."

"Ooh, that's so sweet." Said Caitlin, "But what in the world did you get her that's so big?"

The box began quivering as if something were moving inside of it. We all back away from it, but then heard the some sound of a puppy cry.

"Jude, you got her a puppy?" Caitlin asked.

"Not just any puppy." Jude said as he showed them a picture of a cute little snowy-white pup from pet planet. "Star's had her eye on the little dude for weeks."

Caitlin and Jen awed, but Nikki was deeply concerned. "Jude, you can't just keep him wrapped up like this for two days until you give him to her." she said. "He'll suffocate."

"No he won't." said Jude, "Poked some air holes through the paper so he can breathe, and I gave him some food to last him."

"Well… I guess if you have it all worked out." I said.

"I wish I had a boyfriends as sweet as you Jude." Caitlin said.

"Well what happened to, Carl?" asked Wyatt. "You said he was "The one."

"Uh… reality-check." said Nikki. "Caitlin says every guy she dates is "The one."

"He cheated on me." replied Caitlin, "He flirted with two other girls right in front of my face, and believe me… he was not just being friendly."

"Dang." was all Jonsey could say.

Wyatt and I did feel a little bad about that, as it also remained us that we were both dateless for the holidays.

Amelie had gone to France to spend Christmas with her grandmother and wouldn't be back all week, and Serena was spending Christmas up in the mountains with her folks… but we did keep in close touch with them.

"Well, we got a whole day of shopping to do tomorrow." replied Caitlin, "See you guys tomorrow."

We all said our goodbyes and went off in different directions. It was a good thing we all lived close to the mall so we could all just walk home and enjoy the snowy night.

When the mall was finally emptied out and the Janitors closed and locked the doors up tight. It was almost time for Ron to begin his plot to rid Christmas shopping from the mall.

He watched from his Apartment across the Street until the streets were deserted. He tried on his Santa Claus suit so no one would identify him.

…

"All I need is a reindeer..."

Ron looked all around.

But since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found.

Did that stop the Rent-A-Cop...?

No! he simply said,

"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead!"

So he called his cat, Mr. Sniffles. Then he took some black thread

And he tied a big horn on top of his head.

THEN

He loaded some big bags

And some empty sacks of that

On a ramshackle sleigh

And he hitched up his cat.

Then Ron said, "Giddyap!"

And the sleigh started to go

Toward the mall where the teens

Had all gone away, and the mall was empty so.

…

It was a hard an difficult ride, even for Mr. sniffles to pull the huge sled like that, but they made it to the mall, and since Ron also had his own key

The streets were all dark. No one knew he was there.

All people who were once here had left without care

When he entered the mall and saw the first shop on the square.

"This is stop number one," The old Rent-A-Claus hissed

And he climbed through the vent-shaft, empty bags in his fist.

…

Ron only thought it would be more appropriate to go through each of the stores through the ventilation shafts so he would have to open the gates to the stores and make a lot of noise.

His plan was to get rid of all the merchandise for Christmas, and leave the mall with nothing but boring stuff.

…

Then he slid down through the shaft, a rather tight stop

But if Santa could do it, then so could the Rent-A-Cop.

He got stuck only once, for a moment or two.

Then into the Khaki Barn he popped right through

Where the little stockings of The Clones all hung in a row.

"These stockings," he grinned, "are the first things to go!"

Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant,

Taking anything that might make a nice Christmas present!

Stockings! And Mittens! Sweaters! And boots!

He even stole the for sale signs, And the decoration loots!

And he stuffed them in bags. Then Ron with a craft,

Stuffed all the bags, one by one, up vent-shaft!

…

It was even harder getting the bags out through the vents than they were to get them in, but on he worked it out he got the loot outside and back on his sled before going back for more.

But that was just the Khaki Barn, the mall was composed of 936 stores, and half of which were the ones Ron planned to attack.

He even took all the Christmas displays that lay around the Mall itself. Every tree, holly. Why he even tore down all the Christmas lights on the inside too.

The sled didn't have enough room to fit everything into it at once, and poor Mr. Sniffles wouldn't be able to tow the sled on his own. So Ron just took them to the dump near by, and left them there to be picked up and crushed in the morning.

"Merry Christmas, Maggots!" he said wickedly before going back to the mall for more.


	3. What Christmas is all about

**CHAPTER THREE**

Then he slunk to the Food court. That Rent-A-Cop beast!

He any food that was for a Christmas feast!

He cleaned out that court as quick as a flash.

Why, Ron even took their last can of old hash!

Then he stuffed all the food through the shafts with glee.

"And NOW!" grinned Ron, "I will get rid of this tree!"

…

Now this was one thing that Ron wouldn't be able to stuff into the vents. The Tree was even too big to carry through in segments.

His only choice was to take it through the front door and backtrack to where he parked his sleigh.

He grunted and groaned as he pulled the tree along. "Come on you. Don't make me put you on report for making me have to work!" he grunted.

What he didn't notice it wasn't that late at night, and a few people were still up and about. Like little children walking home with their mothers from late errands.

…

As he got outside and gave the tree a big shove

When he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove.

He turned around fast, and he saw a small child!

Little Cindy-Lou, who was 6 years and months of two.

The Rent-A-Cop had been caught by this sweet little daughter

Who'd wandered away from her grocery shopping mother

She stared at Ron and asked, "Santa Claus, why,

"Why are you taking that Christmas tree? WHY?"

But, you know, the Rent-A-Cop was so smart and so slick

He thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick!

…

Now usually, Ron was never good at trying to be nice around young children. He once tried to give an unattended baby a ticket for loitering while the mother had her back turned.

But he did do a little time as a spy in the war. That really took him back. _"I let the boys down there… I won't make that mistake again."_

So he put on a smile, and used a friendly voice for a change.

…

"Why, my sweet little tot," the fake Santa Claus lied,

"There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side.

"So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear.

"I'll fix it up there. Then I'll bring it back here."

And his fib fooled the child. Then he patted her head

And her mother came back to take her home to bed.

And when Cindy-Lou was all out of sight,

He went to his sled and loaded the tree up!

Then he rode off to the dump with loot, that old liar

Worse than that, he even stole the logs for Christmas fire.

Where the stolen goods were he left nothing but hooks, and wire.

Then he went to other stores and did the same thing.

He stole all the Christmas goods, like a greedy old king.

…

By half-past-midnight, Ron had cleared out the rest of all the Christmas merchandise and sales stuff in the entire mall without getting caught again.

He brought all of it to the dump and where It would be crushed and burned by 9:00 am tomorrow when the dump opened up.

Ron and his tired cat went home that night, and Ron had never been so happy in his life for his revenge on the teens and Christmas games.

…

"Pooh-pooh to the Maggots!" he was evilly humming.

"Soon they'll find out no Christmas Shopping is coming!

"They'll be there tomorrow! I know just what they'll do!

"Their mouths will hang open a minute or two

"The all the maggots down in the mall will all cry BOO-HOO!"

Now there was a noise he looked forward to hear

But unfortunately that time was not as quite near.

He decided to rest that Rent-A-Cop thief, for he

Wanted his strength back for his upcoming glee.

…

The next morning, Ron was at work early, just anxiously waiting the cries and miserable looks on the disappointed teens there would be when they found out the Christmas merchandise was all gone.

…

By 7:00am the mall was already crowded with shoppers, who were very shocked indeed to find all the Christmas stuff missing.

"Or stockings are gone." cried the clones.

"The Christmas movies have been totally taken." cried Chritso and Blade at Taj-Mahome video.

Everything that was Christmas or had to do with Christmas was missing from the mall. Event he decorations, and sales too.

The Band of Seven met at the lemon. "Somebody please tell me, what the heck happened here?!" cried Jen. "There's absolutely no signs of Christmas in the whole mall."

"I know." said Jude. "My new Santa-Spice Stick-it's were gone from the freezer. I had to make a whole new batch of them."

"At least you got your stuff back right away." I said. "I went to Comic-Cavern, and all my Give or take a million comics were gone from the shelves. Now even I order a new batch now, it'll take a week to get here."

I banged my head on the table. "And I was going to send one to Amelie in France for Christmas too."

"I have it the hardest." said Nikki. "I had no Christmas merchandise stolen from me."

We all looked confused. "And that's a bad thing?" asked Wyatt.

Nikki nodded. "I had nothing to lose, but the Clones won't stop pestering me with their complaining of what they lost. Like I could care any less."

"Well I planned to try and snag me some kisses from chicks under the mistletoe today, and they're all gone." cried Jonsey. "How unlucky can a guy get."

"You mean how lucky can the girls get." mocked Jen.

We all stood silent for a moment or two, until Jude snapped us out f it. "Hey, come one guys. We shouldn't be upset about this." He stood up on the center of the table and made on of his pride speeches again.

"Don't you know that Christmas isn't really supposed to be about the presents and shopping and stuff. Those are just extras. But the holidays themselves are about the spirit of giving, and sharing."

"Even if we don't have presents under the tree, or turkey dinners to cook in the oven, or even a white-snowfall. Christmas is still with us."

"We have each other, and we have our hearts of love and sharing to give out! That's more important than anything extra that comes with Christmas!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS… DUDE!"

Everyone around us began cheering and exchanging their holiday spirits with each other. "Jude that was totally righteous." Said Jonsey.

Jude sat back down, "What can I say… it's a gift, and you got to love it."


	4. What it's like being alone

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Now that the mall was loaded, Ron was ready for his big moment.

…

"Their sad cries of woe I now get to hear!"

So he turned on his screens. And put a hand to his ear.

And he did hear a sound as the screen began to show.

It started in low. Then it started to grow...

…

Ron was surprised, and couldn't understand it in the least.

…

But the mood wasn't sad!

Why, this mood sounded glad!

Every person in the mall, the tall and the small,

Were shopping! Without any Christmas sales at all!

He HADN'T stopped Christmas shopping from coming!

IT CAME!

Somehow or other, it came just the same!

…

There might not have been real decent Christmas gifts, but there was still merchandise that could make good ones.

Even if they were not on sale or anything, nobody cared, why most of us still weren't finished exchanging our holiday spirits.

Some were even singing "Joy to the world", or "Deck the halls" but easily... the best song eveyone loved was the one that Jonsey, Jude, Wyatt and I played with my keyboards, and Wyatt's guitar.**_ "Simply Havin' a Wonderful Christmas Time."_**

Everyone bgan cheering on with all the more meriment, as they shopped... passed out presents... wished each otehr happy holidays, and some even came closer towards us as we ket on playing, and rooting us on.

"Du-hu-ude!"

"Jude!"

Wyatt and I winked at each other.

…

And the Rent-A-Cop, who wished to know,

Stood puzzling and puzzling: "How could it be so?

It came without ribbons! It came without tags!

"It came without packages, boxes or bags!"

And he puzzled three hours, till his puzzler was sore.

Then the Rent-A-Cop thought something he hadn't before!

"Maybe… Christmas," he thought, "Doesn't come from a store.

"Maybe Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!"

…

Ron never felt this way before. He was starting to feel emotional, and it was beginning to bring on a very disturbing reminder.

…

Christmas shopping continued. The shops were all just busting with excitement.

The gang met back at the lemon to confirm about the merchandise we got, but while we did we noticed. "Have any of you noticed something weird has been happening?" asked Jonsey.

We all looked around. "No, nothing's wrong." Said Wyatt.

"Exactly." replied Jonsey. "We've been doing plenty of stuff around here today, and there's been No sign of the Rent-A-Cop anywhere."

"Yeah… now that you mention it. I haven't seen him all day." I said.

"Okay, that's weird." said Jen, "Ron's never gone a single day without looking for any lame excuses to give us a ticket."

"Uh… and we're concerned about this… why?" Nikki asked.

"Oh come on, Nikki." said Jonsey, "You know that there have been some fun times we've had with Ron."

"Heh, heh, Dude! Like the time we tried to force him into early retirement." said Jude, "That was one for the books."

"Oh yeah… and when we tried to find him work." added Caitlin.

We all shared a good laugh. "Yeah… I guess we have had some fun times with Ron." Said Wyatt. "But that still doesn't explain why he's not here now."

None of us knew why we were going to do what we were doing next, but we planned to check out Ron's office and see what the trouble was.

…

When we got to Ron's office. "Guys, is he-?" asked Jen.

"Dude! Never thought he had it in him." added Jude.

The door was open, and we all walked silently in. Ron had his face buried in his arms on his desk, and a small stream of his tears drizzled across the wood.

Jonsey gently tapped his shoulders "Yo… Ron. Hey, Ron."

Now usually Ron would snap his head up so suddenly and scare you, but he just slowly looked up. "What do you want, Maggots?" he cried softly. "Can't you see I'm miserable enough?!"

"How come you're crying?" asked Caitlin. "No one should feel this way at Christmas."

"Well… get a good look." replied Ron. "This is usually how I spend all my Christmas', and how they've been for twenty-seven years."

"I usually just go home, feed Mr. Sniffles, cook myself up a Frozen Turkey-Dinner, turn on a Christmas special and… cry myself to sleep."

This was bad. "Dude! That is one Blue-Christmas there." said Jude.

"But, don't have a family or friends you can spend Christmas with?" asked Jen.

Ron shook his head sadly. "Nope." He said sadly. "My Dad… he died in the war after I joined. And my mom died of a broken heart. All of them… gone!"

"You mean… you don't have any family?" cried Caitlin. "No kids, or Siblings, or other relatives?!"

"No… No!" cried Ron. "I got nothing! I got no one! I'm totally alone. There… you have it now. The fat's been chewed."

Not one of us knew what to say. To us, this was like a bird that couldn't fly, or a fish that had no water.

He sighed heavily. "I've been all alone for almost thirty years now. Mr. Sniffles… is all I got… but a guy like me has still got that itch that a cat can't scratch."

"Oh come on, man. You got to lighten up on things." I said.

"Listen here, Maggot-"

"No, not this time." I cut in. "I want to say this, it's important."

"Now you're lonely, and that's something I can relate too. I was alone myself for two years."

I retold the story of how My mom died, and my dad got thrown in the nuthouse for his alcohol abuse, and then I got that restraining order on my brother, Danny just because he was getting married.

That's when I got my six-moth old beguile, Penny, and that little dog really kept me company, even at times when I just wanted to cry myself to sleep.

Then I met Wyatt after a long time from Grade-eight, and the gang let me in with them which made us into the Band of Seven.

Then I got back together with my brother, and the best thing of all. Amelie, the French girl, and pretty much the hottest in the mall; we became an item, and we're so tight together that she may just be "The one".

"But I still live alone in my single-paid apartment. Just me and Penny." I replied. "and although I may still feel so lonely at times… I know that there are people out there who love me, and who did love me so dearly."

"And to me… that's more than enough to brighten up my Christmas' any day."

Caitlin and Jen wiped their eyes. Jude held his hand across his chest. "Dude. That is so emotional." He cried.

Wyatt, Nikki, and Jonsey nodded in agreement.

Ron realized I was right… he had his pet cat, and at least there were some people in the mall who respected him… when he wasn't such a big pain in his harassing teenagers mood.

And even though his parents couldn't be with him in body, they were watching him, and he knew they were proud.

He stood up and wiped away his tears. "You're right, kids." He said "I'm here crying like little Tommy Tinker, while I know what I got to do now."


	5. Christmas Breakthrough

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"You did WHAT?!" snapped Jonsey.

"Dude, that is so un-cool!" added Jude.

Ron told us everything… that HE HIMSELF was the one who dragged all the Christmas stuff away, and he deeply regretted doing it now.

"I dropped it all off at the dump." He said. "Now I'll need all the help I can get to get it back to the mall before closing."

"And you want us to help you?" Nikki asked. "That's a first."

"We might as well." said Wyatt. "Even though we may not need it… it still would be fun to have it all back again."

We all agreed decided to help out… just this once.

Ron checked the clock it was 8:50 am. "EIGHT-FIFTY… OH NO!!" he cried. "We got to hurry."

He told us that he left all the Christmas stuff in a big pile to be crushed at 9:00 am SHARP!! That was in only ten minutes.

We all rushed outside to the parking lot, and just our luck that a car was pulling into the lot. We all jumped in and Ron shoved the Driver out.

"HEY!!"

"We're commandeering this vehicle." Ron said and we were off.

…

Got to the dump just in time to see the large crane moving over to pick up the Christmas pile Ron stashed. "STOP THAT CRANE!!" he cried as we all rushed over.

Ron dove off the ledge, and grabbed the huge bag. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" The crane-man shouted. "Let go of that!"

"Never!!" Ron shouted.

"Hey man look… I got orders from the boss to crush this here junk." Replied the man.

"It's not junk, it's Christmas stuff from the mall." Caitlin said. "You can't just crush it."

"Whatever!" growled the man. "I got orders, and if you don't let go, it's your problem." And he continued hoisting the bag up.

Ron was being pulled up from the ground. "GAH!! HELP ME, KIDS!!"

Jonsey grabbed onto Ron's legs, then Nikki grabbed Jonsey followed by, me, Caitlin, Wyatt, Jen, and Jude who also was grabbing onto the steel fence-post.

We were able to slow the Crane down, but we hadn't stopped it. Jude couldn't suddenly being to feel his arms giving way "Dudes! This is like not working!!" he groaned.

"Were… not going to make it!!" cried Caitlin.

"Oh yes we will!!" Ron growled, with fire blazing in his eyes.

He remembered one Christmas day back in Vietnam… he had spent Days shipping heavy crates of supplies and weapons to help his team survive. His father would have been really proud of him.

"I lifted all that… a BY CHRISTMAS I CAN LIFT ALL THIS!!"

…

And what happened then...?

Well...the teens they would say

That the Rent-A-Cop's small heart

Grew three sizes that day!

…

We all broke off our little chain and feel into the snow, but when we looked up what we saw made our jaws all drop.

"Yo… what's going on?!" cried the man at the controls. He didn't understand how it was possible but Ron was actually back on the ground, and pulling the crane and the bag as if they both weighed close to nothing.

"Dude! Is he like really doing that?" asked Jude."

We all nodded in agreement.

…

And then… the true meaning of Christmas broke through

And Ron found the Strength of 10 soldiers, plus a few.

For now that his heart didn't feel quite so tight,

He managed to save the merchandise with all his might.

…

"You were right, Kids." He said while holding the bag over his head. "Christmas does mean so much more."

We all jumped for joy that we got all the stuff back, and we were even gladder to get it all back the mall too.

…

Everything was back to the way it was. The trees, the holies, all the Christmas merchandise was returned and the sales went on after-all.

The gang was spending some time at Grind-Me for a cup of Christmas-Eve cocoa. Jude even decided to give Star her gift right then and there.

Star gave the box a little shake, and surprisingly, the boxed quivered on its own a little. "Jude… No way." She cried as she opened the gift and the puppy inside looked up at her.

The rest of us awed when Star picked the puppy up and he began licking her check. "Know you've had your eyes on the Little-Dude for sometime now."

"Jude… you're like totally sweet." said Star and she kissed him passionately. This made the rest of us awe them again.

"So what are you going to name him?" asked Wyatt.

Star giggled. "Jude already picked the perfect name for him." She answered and she looked her pet right in the eye, "What say… _Little-Dude."_

The little dog barked once, and Star held him close in her arms.

Wyatt and I felt great that Jude was able to please Star, but then it reminded us. "I really wish Serena was here." Wyatt said.

"And I wish Amelie was here too." I added. We hung our heads gazing upon the cups in our hands. We even could see our Girlfriends faces in the cocoa.

"Oh… that reminds me of something." said Jonsey. "I got you two a present each."

Wyatt and I looked up. "Gifts for us?" I asked. "Where are they? Can we open them now?" added Wyatt.

Jonsey smiled as he got up. "You can have them now… only I don't think you can open them." He moved over to the entrance, "I found them in the mall, but they were a little too big to wrap up."

Then… there they were.

"Serena?"

"Amelie?"

Our Girlfriends smiled at us. "Merry Christmas, Wyatt."

"Joyeux Noel, Mykan."

Our Girlfriends ran over and jumped into our arms. "Amelie, I thought you were going to France to visit your Grandmother."

Amelie giggled. "Well… not this year. She came 'ere so visit me instead." she said.

"And what about the mountains Serena?" asked Wyatt.

"Well… funny thing that." She answered. "My dad took a wrong turn, and we got to the mountains late that we were totally double booked."

"Ouch. That's got to hurt." said Caitlin.

Either this was magic, or just a cruel twist of fate, but Wyatt and I were so glad to have our Girlfriends with us for the holidays.

Wyatt gave Serena her gift. A gold bracelet with her name engraved on it. Cost him a lot of money too, and I gave Amelie the Thunderbirds comic "Give-or-Take a Million."

With a beautiful red Christmas rose in the book like a mark. She pecked my cheek tenderly for it.

…

Before it came the time for everyone to go.

They held one last feast in the food court below.

They feasted on Turkey, potatoes, and peas.

Carrots and gravy, the feasted with glees.

And HE… the Rent-A-Cop, he could do in the least.

HE himself carved the Turkey for the feast.

He no longer felt lonely, he had a great care.

To finally have some people on Christmas to Share.

…

"But don't get used to this smile Maggots… I'll still be watching you."


End file.
